Defiance: The Serpent's Egg
"The Serpent's Egg" is the sixth episode of season one of the science fiction television series Defiance and the seventh episode of the series overall (if one counts the two-part series pilot as two episodes). It was directed by Omar Madha and written by David Weddle and Bradley Thompson. It first aired on Syfy on Monday, May 13th, 2013 at 9:00 pm. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * This episode is rated TV-14. * This episode is production code number: T7605. * This episode is available on disc two of the Defiance: Season One DVD and Blu-ray collections. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on Syfy on May 14th, 2013. * This is the second episode of Defiance directed by Omar Madha and his final episode from season one of the series. He previously directed "The Devil in the Dark". * This is the first episode of Defiance co-written by David Weddle. * This is the first episode of Defiance co-written by Bradley Thompson. * Actress Jane McLean is credited as Jane McClean in this episode. * Actress Kaniehtiio Horn is credited as Tiio Horn in this episode. * Actor Wayne Curnew is uncredited for his participation in this episode. * Actor Noah Davis is uncredited for his participation in this episode. * Actress Maria Nahri is uncredited for her participation in this episode. * This is the first appearance of Olfin Tennety. She appears next in "If I Ever Leave This World Alive". * First and only appearance of Ugarti; dies in this episode. * First and only appearance of Sy Preston; dies in this episode. * First and only appearance of Kaspar; dies in this episode. * This is the first and only appearance of Lash Dolworthy. Allusions * The title of this episode is likely taken from The Serpent's Egg, which is a 1977 western film by director Ingmar Bergman. * The song that Alak Tarr plays in the beginning of the episode is "Ride, Captain, Ride" by Blues Image. * Another song played in this episode is "Lovesong" by The Cure. This is played during the closing scenes from the episode. Bloopers * As Irisa is passing Daigo at the land coach, his hand is in his back pocket. Then, the scene immediately jumps to the conductor handing him his luggage, and both hands are in front of him. TV.com; Defiance; "The Serpent's Egg"; Trivia. * The tape gag over Daigo's mouth moves repeatedly, from a wide band over his top and bottom lips, to just between his teeth. TV.com; Defiance; "The Serpent's Egg"; Trivia. Quotes * Sy Preston: Mister, you got some hard bark walkin' up here like this. You put a hole in me. * Joshua Nolan: Obviously, not in the right place. Next time, I'll aim better. .... * Amanda Rosewater: I gotta hand it to those two. They actually found a survival technique that works. * Joshua Nolan: Yeah, hook up with a powerful woman who pampers and protects 'em. * Amanda Rosewater: But you don't like polygamy? Or are you just against men in subservient roles? * Joshua Nolan: Oh, no, I get the allure. Two sets of hands, two mouths, two... * Amanda Rosewater: I get the picture. .... * Tommy LaSalle: I don't understand why we're just letting him go. * Irisa Nyira: He wanted to create a messiah. Now he has to go back to selling rocks. That's the worst punishment for him: an ordinary life. .... * Sy Preston: Can I interest you folks in a Bible? Traveler's best friend. * Amanda Rosewater: Frankly, Reverend, I prefer Scotch, but thank you. .... * Joshua Nolan: Now, can I trust you to be a good girl and behave yourself while I'm gone? * Irisa Nyira: Probably not. * Joshua Nolan: There's my girl. See also External Links * * * * "The Serpent's Egg" at Wikipedia * * * * * * "The Serpent's Egg" at the Defiance Wikia References ---- Category:2013/Episodes Category:May, 2013/Episodes